


we were

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, sirius being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: The Dementors only suck away happy memories.Sirius has plenty left to remember.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we were

Sirius could still see the spark in James’s eyes.

“We’ll be Animagi,” he had said.

Remus had protested, Sirius remembered, running his finger up and down the nearest rubbish bin. He’d said he wasn’t worth that.

They’d done it anyways, of course. He and James and Peter.

_ Peter… _ There was a horrendous grinding noise and Sirius pulled his hand from the bin, flicking dried paint off his dirty fingernails.

  
_ Peter. _ Sirius watched his hand shorten and cover itself in mangy black hair.  _ Peter. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is short but please tell me what you think <33


End file.
